Bestial Instincts
by Kairake
Summary: No siempre es bueno invitarle una copa a un desconocido en un bar. Alfred y sus amigos pensaban que llevarse a aquel joven a la cama seria lo más facil del mundo pero nisiquiera sabia que no era humano y mucho menos buscaba sexo.


Iba a poner esto para día de muertos pero se atravesaron muchas cosas y hasta ahora lo pude subir, siento que no es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero aun así quiero compartirlos con ustedes después de que vi un programa donde decían que series andaban de moda.

Otra cosa espero que a más tardar el viernes les suba los otros capítulos de los fanfics atrasados en especial los últimos dos. De Kitezh ya tengo prácticamente el capítulo así que cerraríamos varios en esta temporada.

**Advertencias:** Tiene varias escenas que podrían llegar a parecer, no zoofilicas, porque no son animales pero si algo semejante a la película "Especies" hay un leve gore y muerte de un personaje. Consideró que no es apto para metes sensibles o que están acostumbradas a los clásicos.

**Aclaraciones sobre la pronunciación:**

En el alfabeto ruso - Иван любит Луиса

Se pronuncia- Iván liuvit Luisa

El verbo amar-любовь- esta conjugado en tercera persona y necesita de un objeto directo en este caso Luis es el objeto directo, como es un sujeto animado de terminación dura y masculina hay que declinarlo con una [a] es por esto que dice Luisa.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Bestial****instincts**

Sentado en la barra, un muchacho de tez morena y cabello largo hasta los hombros ligeramente ondulados en las puntas, jugueteaba con una el segundo trago de cortesía que aquel muchacho rubio y de ojos azules le había mandado. Podía alcanzar a distinguir su perfil reflejado en el espejo delante de él y no era para nada desagradable lo que veía.

Era la primera vez que asistía a esa clase de lugares y debía admitir que se sentía como un trozo de carne expuesto en algún mostrador, es una sensación lo suficientemente horrible como para no volver a intentarlo de nuevo. Una fuerte mano se posa sobre su hombro, el chico que le había mandado los tragos de cortesía y que el moreno aún no se había animado a tocar le miraba sentado a su izquierda con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Un tenue rubor le adorno ligeramente las mejillas y respondió con una tímida sonrisa, más que suficiente para un experto cazador de que tenía la puerta abierta y lo más importante que su presa apenas y la habían destetado.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Alfred eres nuevo por aquí ¿Cierto? Te importa si te hago compañía, no me gusta cómo te mira—El chico rubio y de lentes le tendió amistosamente una mano entrecerrando los ojos, con esa clase de chicos esa la mejor estrategia para llevártelos al cuarto de hotel.

— ¿Tanto así se me nota? Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar así—El gringo sonrió al escucharlo hablar, tenía una voz bonita con el acento característico de Latinoamérica. Por lo visto tampoco había errado al considerarlo una presa fácil el chico prácticamente se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Alfred asintió ante su pregunta haciendo que el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas se volviera más intenso— Disculpa, ni siquiera me he presentado. Me llamo Luis Alejandro.

Le estrechó la mano vigorosamente casi tirándole de su asiento dejándole en claro al mexicano que aquel muchacho era sumamente confianzudo. Había algo en esa sonrisa que te invitaba a dejarte llevar y aunque por lo visto el rubio no era una lumbrera las sonrisas que le saco al moreno fueron honestas. Así descubrió que su acompañante pertenecía al ejército y estaban en su día libre.

—Muchas gracias por hacerme compañía y por las bebidas—Los ojos del latino evitaron cruzarse con los del rubio concentrando toda su atención en los pequeños círculos que se formaban en su bebida— Eres muy divertido Alfed.

—No tienes que agradecer nada adema no siempre tengo a alguien tan receptivo como tú, me agradas mucho Luis— y como había sucedido desde el momento en el que se conocieron el gringo le abrazo de forma dominante supuestamente según él era una manera de protegerlo.

—Podrías evitar eso, casi me caigo— Frunció levemente el entrecejo y aun así su molestia le pareció adorable al rubio que solo atino a apachurrarle con más fuerza. El latino dejo escapar un suspiro quedo y termino dejándole hacer hasta que le soltó.

—No deberías venir solo. En este tipo de lugares hay mucha gente mala que te podría hacer daño viendo que no eres de aquí— Comento dejado de tono acercándole un trago más al latino que prácticamente obligo a beber para su mala suerte parecía que aquel tenía una magnifica resistencia al alcohol. —Yo vine con dos amigos ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

El moreno volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia donde el rubio le señalaba, aquellos dos muchachos eran tan llamativos como Alfred. El primero que momentos después se enteró que se llamaba Mark era mucho más alto que Alfred, un fisicoculturista de espalda ancha, de piel bronceada y cabello a rape, el otro Erick un negro también fornido y de rastras que no podía dejaba de hablar con vulgaridades y maldiciones.

Luis asintió suavemente mostrándose aun ligeramente dudoso una cosa era estar con un solo chico en un bar y otra muy diferente irse a tomar con los amigos de este. Cerró los ojos por un instante respirando profundamente para aminorar su nerviosismo, debía recordarse que esta era su primera vez y tenía que ser especial.

— ¿Solo será tomar unos tragos, cierto?— Pregunto dudosamente al gringo que le respondió cualquier cosa menos lo que había preguntado. El rubio le jalo de brazo llevándolo consigo a donde estaba sus compañeros. Hizo las presentaciones adecuadas y le sentó en medio de los tres.

Una hora más tarde el joven latino ya había bebido lo suficiente por los tres y se dejaba magrear por los otros quienes se turnaba para besarle y acariciar su cuerpo a placer sin que al moreno pareciera molestarle en lo más mínimo.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos a buscar un lugar más cómodo—Dijo Mark y los otros le apoyaron, Alfred había cambiado radicalmente, dejo de hacerse el tonto y simple y aunque seguía siendo bastante idiota pero no era tonto.

Alfred disfrutaba haciendo eso, le gustaba sentirse capaz de dominar a cualquiera y doblegarlo hasta volverlo una sombra a sus pies. Era de ese tipo de personas que les gusta la pelea aunque lo disfraces de buenas acciones, le gustaba pensar que lo que obtenía era sus recompensa, a veces dinero y otras un buen polvo.

Él había ayudado a ese pequeño cordero a no saliese violado o pasara a formar parte de las estadísticas de perdidos. Conocía muy bien a la clase de gente que acudía a los bares de aquella parte de la cuidad, una panda de mafiosos, traficantes, tratantes de blancas, vendedores de órganos y demás chicos con mala reputación. De vez en cuando caía en aquel lugar de mala muerte algún tipo más o menos normal.

Lo justo era por lo tanto que el latino le devolviera el favor y que mejor forma que con un buen polvo. Luis tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de aquel y Alfred le tomo de la diestra llevándola a su entrepierna y animándole a que le tocara. Según lo que había aprendido todos esos años era que había algunas cosas que no se necesitaban entender para hacerse correctamente por ser netamente instintivas como la comida y el sexo.

—Conozco un lugar tranquilo queda cerca de casa—comento el latino con un aire perezoso al escuchar que los otros dos, Mark y Erick discutían para elegir algún lugar.

A ninguno de ellos parecía sorprenderles lo fácil que el moreno estaba cediendo a sus caprichos y es más se ofrecía para seguir con aquel perverso plan. A su entender solo se iba a ese tipo de lugares buscando una sola cosa "sexo fácil" y con unas cuantas copas en cima cualquiera pierde la timidez dejando ver a la bestia que lleva en su interior.

— ¿Por dónde es?—Pregunto Alfred antes de tomar de nueva cuenta sus labios y prácticamente recostarle en sus piernas. Cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva aun unía sus labios, un pequeño saborcillo metálico se hizo presente, Luis le había mordido y aquello encendió aún más sus pasiones volviéndole a besar pero esta vez con muchísima más violencia.

Con la respiración agitada y aun aferrándose al cuerpo del gringo negó suavemente, levanto la mirada y sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los azules, casi podría decir el gringo que noto cierta hambre en ellos. El chico entre sus brazos gimió cuando el negro se inclinó tomándole de las caderas y mordiéndole la espalda baja dándole una sonora nalgada.

Como puede el latino logra darles la dirección y veinte minutos después ya están estacionados frente a una enorme galería que ocupa una sola manzana. En la entrada de aquella galería había un par de guaruras montando guardia y enfrente de la misma se encontraba estacionados varios autos sumamente costosos.

Mark fue el primero en mirar con desconfianza todo aquello pero Luis quien jalaba a Alfred del brazo le dirigió una mirada coqueta que le hizo concentrarse en él. Cuando el cuarteto llego con los guardias el moreno les sonrió y aquellos le abrieron tranquilamente el paso diciéndole algo que solamente Luis pudo escuchar.

Si por fuera aquel lugar lucia más que imponente por dentro era sumamente elegante desde la entrada con su decorado grecorromano había una pequeña salita de estar, casi todo en aquel lugar era de vidrio o de hierro forjado y abundaban las fuentes y los tapices. El mexicano sin haber soltado al rubio les llevo a una amplia habitación cubierta de almohadones en las esquinas, con muy pocos muebles, apenas los indispensables, y una iluminación por demás intima.

Luis hizo que el trio se sentara uno en cada uno de esos enormes cojines, puso música y se quitó la ropa regresando con una especie de batín ceñido de color escarlata que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación por lo corto que era, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y dejaba entre ver sus sensuales hombros.

Estiró una mano invitando a cualquiera de ellos a bailar Mark fue quien le tomo de la mano y se dejó guiar por el seductor movimiento de sus caderas. Las enormes manos del fisicoculturista recorrían sin pudor alguno el cuerpo del latino acariciándole entre los muslos con insistencia, mientras que sus compañeros embelesados y al parecer embriagados vitoreaba.

El ambiente poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más denso, una deliciosa fragancia que embotaba los sentidos. Alfred se puso en pie siguiendo con la mirada a la pareja para pegarse a su lado apoyando las manos sobre los muslos perlados de sudor y acariciándole la cara interna de estos en un delicioso movimiento sube y baja. Luis se inclinó lamiéndole desde la base del cuello donde se unen los huesos hasta el oído donde metió la lengua sacándole un fuerte escalofrió al gringo.

Una pequeña y curiosa sobra llamo la atención de Erick, una chica menudita con una hermosa cara, cabello corto de color chocolate y hermosos ojos verdes. La chica de piel color canela le hizo una pequeña señal con la mano invitándole a seguirle y por supuesto que no le iba a hacer el feo. El enorme negro se puso en pie y le siguió como hipnotizado hasta perderse en aquel laberintico lugar.

Un sonido quedo seguido del sonido que hace el agua al salpicar fue lo único que se escuchó, Mark y Alfred se miraron con complicidad. El rubio no tardo en acompañar a su amigo aprovechando la poca ropa del latino para lamerle y morder su cuello, ambos se encontraban tan entretenidos que no escucharon las pisadas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Una enorme bestia del tamaño de un oso en sus cuatro patas, del tamaño de troncos grandes, medía un metro y medio, de cada pata sobresalían las uñas, de 20 centímetros, curvas con forma de guadañas muy similares a la de los felinos pero sin tener la característica de ser retractiles. Si el enorme animal se levantaba apoyando su gran peso en sus poderosas patas traseras de 800 kilos alcanzaba a medir los 3.2 metros y sin embargo pese a su tamaño no parecía hacer ruido al caminar a excepción del sonido de sus garras al chocar con el suelo.

El espeso pelaje de aquel enorme animal era de dos capas la primera más espesa y lanosa para protegerlo de las inclemencias del clima mientras que la segunda muy fina y larga se colgaba en pequeñas mechas traslucidas. La cabeza tiene forma de rombo con un pronunciado hocico del que le salen, justo a la mitad, un par de tentáculos carnosos de color azulado y en cuyas puntas hay unas esferas blancas cubiertas de vellosidades largas y duras. El animal tiene dos pares de ojos unos situados a los costados y el otro par en forma de luna y con la pupila retráctil sobre la frente.

Sin duda lo más llamativo de aquel ser era su larga cola que se mecía a sus espaldas, la punta era de color blanco como en el caso de los tigres solo que en su caso la mancha blanca estaba rematada por una mancha oscura semejante a un ojo. A lo largo de la cola tenia rayas oscuras aparentemente al azar.

Mark fue el primero en verle venir, palideció como si hubiese visto un fantasma. La bestia levanto la cabeza olfateando el aire con su enorme y boluda nariz dejando escapar un potente rugido que hizo que los tres presentes se taparan los oídos encogidos sobre sí mismos, apenas y había abierto la boca pero el sonido había sido aterrador.

El fisicoculturista echo a correr dejando a los otros dos con la bestia, que no le prestó mucha atención a Mark sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Luis que parecía demasiado serio ante semejante visión. Alfred dio un paso al frente e interpuso su mano entre el mexicano y la bestia, tenía miedo como sus compañeros y sin duda le temblaban las piernas pero al menos era más decente que ellos y no dejaría por su honor que lastimaran a Luis.

—Quédate detrás de mí, tengo un arma. En cuanto le dispare prepárate para correr lo más rápido que puedas— Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron dispuesto a dar lo máximo de si, quizás el mexicano no tendría el valor suficiente como para correr y en ese caso debería de arrastrarlo consigo hasta un lugar seguro.—Soy un héroe después de todo.

El sonido de un disparo hizo eco en aquel enorme lugar, la bestia salto a una velocidad increíble para esquivar el disparo ante los atónitos ojos del rubio. Alfred se sabía fuerte y mucho pero en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con un ¿elefante mutante? Sabía que no ganaría, volvió a disparar pero las balas ni siquiera le rezaban. Cuando el cartucho se terminó le lanzó el arma cogiendo del brazo al latino y comenzando a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

Pronto perdieron de vista a la enorme criatura pero los ojos centellantes de diferentes y enfermizas tonalidades chispeando en la oscuridad le dejaban claro que no se encontraba solo, aquellas criaturas les estaban rodeando en un espacio más amplio sin que hubieran muchas cosas detrás de las que se pudieran ocultar.

—Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que no quería lastimarte. Corre y déjame atrás si es necesario— Le dio una palmada en el hombro besándole ardientemente los labios, ni él mismo se explicaba aquella necesidad de protegerlo por sobre todo. Como militar lo hacía a menudo pero en estos momentos esa sensación le embriagaba de tal forma que parecía irreal.

El latino ladeo la cabeza y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que el norteamericano no pudo descifrar, un chasquido le hizo volver la cabeza a tiempo para ver una enorme zarpa golpear su pecho y botarlo contra la pared. Un punzante dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, seguramente le habría roto algunas costillas, y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba alcanzo a ver como aquella bestia se acercaba al moreno que no hacía nada por alejarse de ella.

No muy lejos de ahí Mark seguía escondido entre un montón de cajas de madera apiladas hecho un ovillo mirando aquella aterradora escena. La bestia saco una lengua bífida y enorme de un metro de largo. Al abrir la boca dejo ver tres hileras de filosos dientes alineados en la parte inferior y superior de la boca, detrás de la legua sobre el paladar tenía una especie de rastrillo que le ayudaba a tragar pedazos grandes de carne. Su mandíbula se partió a la mitad separando los huesos de la mandíbula inferior dejándolos unidos por una membrana elástica.

Luis dio un paso al frente sin apartar la mirada de aquellos enormes y belicosos ojos que le observaban hambrientos. La enorme lengua le acaricio el rostro llenándole de una saliva rojiza tanto el rostro como el cabello, esta le rodeo el cuello como una serpiente metiéndose dentro del batín y palpando el resto de su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento le sacudió de pies a cabeza, la enorme lengua bífida se enredó en su cadera y muslos tocando cada parte de su cuerpo con una enorme lujuria.

—Tranquilo. Es un placer conocerte, eres más grande de lo que había pensado; los machos siempre son tan diferentes— Murmuro quedamente el latino pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el fisicoculturista le alcanzara a escuchar. Levanta una mano y le acaricia suavemente la mandíbula, manchándose los dedos con aquella baba rojiza.— Había fantaseado con este día.— El batín que lleva puesto se deslizo completamente cayendo a sus pies y dejando expuesta la hermosa anatomía del moreno.

Sin soltarlo le levanto unos centímetros del suelo para tumbarle en el piso con una delicadeza que parecía irreal viniendo de un animal tan grande y aterrador. Al tocar el piso le soltó y acerco su enorme hocico al rostro del latino olfateándolo, Luis bebió algunas gotitas de aquella saliva rojiza y sus ojos destellaron llevados por el hambre.

Su estómago se revolvió y el hambre le domino dejando aflorar su verdadera apariencia, un ronroneo quedo, semejante al de un gato grande, salió de su garganta. Levanto el cuerpo rozando con las piernas desnudas el suave pelaje del estómago de la bestia incitándolo, le jalo el pelaje del pecho obligándole a que bajara cabeza y bebió de aquellas fauces. La bestia se había alimentado recientemente y seguramente incluso acaba de cazar por lo que la presa no estaba muy lejos de ahí y aun quedaban restos de comida en sus enormes fauces.

Las facciones del moreno se volvieron más afiladas y sus ojos se transformaron en dos pozos profundos de zafiro de un color azul intenso borrando cualquier rastro de esclera, la parte blanca de estos, en sus orbes. Su piel se caía a pedazos, formando una especie de cama pegajosa debajo de él, dejando ver un sedoso pelaje moteado en forma de rosetas. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y los huesos de la clavícula se expusieron. Sus manos dejaron de tener forma humana para pasar a una felina, unas enormes patas acolchonadas con unas largas garras.

Cuando la transformación estuvo completa aquella bestia en la que se había trasformado el mexicano era ligeramente más grande que la otra. Su cabeza mucho más aplanada exhibía también unos largos dientes que sobresalían visiblemente de la comisura de su boca el triple de grande que sus dientes normales; tan solo rebasaban la mandíbula inferior por unos cuatro centímetros. Sobre la frente lleva un abanico de hueso recubierto con piel semiflexible que termina en tres pequeños cuernos dorados.

A los lados de su cara subiendo hasta sus orejas formando un arco, en las mejillas y sobre los bigotes, abundan las plumas verde turquesa que brillan con la menor incidencia de luz, aquellas plumas se unían en su cabeza fundiéndose finalmente hasta formar una especie de casco escamoso en su nuca. Su cola en cambio se parecía a la de un zorro por su apariencia esponjosa aunque también presentara el mismo tipo de rosetas que tenía en la mayor parte de todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos zafiro destellaron llevados por la gula animal, de un solo golpe se quitó de encima a la criatura albina. Apoyándose firmemente en sus cuatro patas gruño erizando todo el pelaje de su espalda para verse aún más imponente, su esponjosa cola contradictoriamente se enjuto meciéndose lentamente detrás de él curvada hacia el albino.

El moustro más pequeño bajo las orejas echándolas para atrás. Como muchos machos de diversas especies en los que no solo la hembra es más grande sino que también más agresiva en especial en su territorio. Fue haciéndose lentamente hacia atrás antes de dar un prodigioso salto hacia la derecha y perderse entre las sombras para regresar con un pequeño niño de no más de trece años en las fauces.

El menor apenas y respiraba tenía toda la carita y el torso lleno de heridas profundas, estaba agonizando por lo ruidoso de su respiración. Luis levanto la mirada y el brillo de pelea en sus ojos pareció desvanecerse mientras miraba con gula el presente que el otro le mostraba, al ver que tenía su atención y que su agresividad había disminuido el primero arrojo a los pies del otro su presente.

La enorme bestia movida por el hambre se acerca con cautela lamiéndole la sangre que empaña el rostro del joven humano, al sentirle moverse se echa para atrás un par de pasos y como todo un caballero el otro se acercó apoyando su enorme pata en la cabeza del pequeño haciendo una ligera presión hasta que esta reventó como un enorme melón.

Alzo la pata y se la lamio comiendo los restos de sesos que quedaban sobre esta, con más calma el mexicano volvió a acercarse restándole importancia a que el otro estuviera ahí a su lado. Con la lengua y prácticamente sin tocar el suelo recogió los fragmentos de sesos, restos de carne aun adherida al hueso que se esparcieron por el piso. Al termina apoyando una pata sobre el tronco del cadáver hinco los dientes sobre su espalda y le arranco de un solo tajo la columna vertebral.

El cuerpo debido a la fuerza se partió formando dos canales las tripas que no se fueron en aquel mordisco se esparcieron por el blanco suelo de mármol formando un fino menudo donde apenas y se alcanzaba a diferenciar entre un trozo de pulmón a uno de hígado, lo único que se conservó medianamente intacto fue el corazón que el latino hizo rodar hasta donde estaba su compañero quien lo devoró de un solo bocado.

Un rugido hizo eco de fondo ante aquel macabro espectáculo, Mark apenas y podía apartar la vista de semejante escena aunque estuviera completamente lívido del miedo. Esos dos no eran muy diferentes a un león, un oso o una araña había visto esa clase de comportamiento en otras especies animales pero aquellas simplemente eran de pesadilla. Lo que seguía era justamente lo que le tenía aterrado e intrigado. Era el cortejo de reproducción.

El mexicano lamio sus bigotes y mejillas empañadas de sangre, término de comerse una pierna haciendo crujir de forma espeluznante los huesos de esta. Mark no lo soporto y se tapó los oídos pero no aparató la mirada movido por la morbosidad. Al parecer ya se había saciado al menos momentáneamente y la bestia albina aprovecho el momento para terminar con el cortejo.

Un aroma picante inundo el enorme cuarto el mexicano froto su mejilla en contra de la del otro animal lamiéndole cariñosamente el cuerpo. Su compañero como respuesta le mordió del cuello aumentando lentamente la presión que ejercía sobre este hasta que el latino apoyó ambas patas sobre el piso acomodando su cabeza sobre estas en señal de sumisión y apartando la cola hacia un costado. El albino le soltó y dejó escapar un fuerte rugido antes de comenzar el apareamiento.

Mark pudo sentir como una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro, antes de volverse a ver de quien se trataba ya sabía que esos eran los últimos segundos que tenia de vida. El jadeó a sus espaldas y castañeo de dientes no le dejaban menor duda que quien o quienes fueran tenían hambre y lo habían descubierto.

Un par de horas más tarde Alfred volvía en si sobándose la cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo y sentía que algunas partes del mismo seguían entumidas. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz suave de aquel lugar, parecía que se encontraba en una amplia recamara, palpando lo que había debajo suyo se encontró sentado en un mullido sofá.

Fue en ese momento en que todos los sucesos de ese día le golpearon de frente, recordó que había quedado con sus dos amigos para ir al bar y también recordó al latino de bonitos ojos y cuerpo de infarto pero sobretodo recordó a esa enorme bestia acercándose a ellos. Ladeo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro buscando encontrar algo que le fuese medianamente familiar y que mejor que alguno de sus amigos o incluso Luis pero no vio nada y eso le frustro.

Con pasos vacilantes camino hasta dar con un salón mucho más iluminado y ricamente decorado, aun sostenía el pomo de la puerta y se tapaba los ojos por la repentina intensidad de luz cuando escucho un voz ligeramente aniñada que le hablaba con cariño a otra persona pero jamás escucho que le respondieran.

Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz alcanzo a ver a un hombre de piel muy blanca, cabellos rubios que relucían con los destellos del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, era un hombre muy alto eso lo podía saber incluso viéndole sentado. Únicamente llevaba puesto un par de pantalones oscuros y un pesado abrigo sin camisa. El hombre pareció notar su presencia levanto la vista de la esquina donde dormía un enorme y extraño gato, el felino apenas y abrió los ojos cuando el rubio se puso de pie.

—Pensé que no despertarías—Por el acento supo inmediatamente que no se trataba de un norteamericano. Había algo en aquel sujeto, sin embargo, que le ponía le piel de gallina y le hacía desconfiar de él. Alfred dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente—A veces creo que es difícil medir la fuerza en momentos tan íntimos.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está él?— Pregunto sorprendiéndose a sí mismo que su voz no se desquebrajara al pronunciar la segunda palabra. Se miró las manos y estaba temblando así que las escondió detrás de sí.

—No has salido de donde estabas—Pareció dudarlo unos segundos antes de responder con una enorme sonrisa. Inflo el pecho lleno de orgullo desviando la mirada del rubio por unos instantes hacia donde se encontraba el enorme gato durmiendo—Esta descansado, es normal después de todo quedo agotado. Mi nombre es Iván vine de Rusia con ese único propósito.

—No entiendo—Termino confesando el estadounidense sintiendo como la presión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más y más intensa. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, en el momento que lo entendéis todo, en el momento en el que le fuera imposible seguirse negando a creer aquella realidad dejaría de existir. El ruso en cambio parecía entretenido con las respuestas que daba pero no por eso la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios llegaba hasta sus orbes amatistas.—No quiero entender.

El ruso siguió avanzando hasta le acorralo contra la pared respirando una enorme bocanada de aire, podía oler perfectamente el miedo que se destilaba por cada poro de la piel del otro y eso le excitaba sobremanera. Levanto una mano haciendo las heridas frescas en su pecho se abrieran un poco más volviendo a pintarle en el pecho varios hilos rojo sangre.

—Claro que lo entiendes Alfred. Mírame a los ojos cuando hablo, detesto a las personas que no lo hacen, da?—Movido por unos hilos imperceptibles Alfred se encontró mirando aquellas peligrosas orbes que le hacían temblar violentamente. Ese mismo impulso le hizo golpearlo directamente en la mandíbula y echarse a correr.

El enorme felino que descansaba en la colchoneta se desperezo enterrando las uñas en la cama donde se encontraba y con un salto prodigioso le bloqueo la puerta de salida al gringo, su actitud no era amenazante pero estaba claro que no le dejaría pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia, cuando giró sobre sus talones para buscar otra salida choco de frente contra el enorme cuerpo del ruso que le tomo de los brazos.

—Niño malo, muy malo me tomaste por sorpresa ¿Te gusta jugar?—El ruso ejerció presión sobre los hombros del gringo que se arremolinaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero poco a poco su rostro se fue contrayendo en una mueca de dolor y angustia. En el ejército había pocos hombres que se compararan con su fuerza pero aquel gigante le hacía sentir como un niño de pecho totalmente indefenso— Hiciste que se levantara. A Iván no le gusta eso.

—Tenía ganas de hacerlo de todas formas, no tienes que enfadarte por todo—Respondió una voz, familiar para ambos, a espaldas del rubio de lentes y el ruso aflojo inmediatamente su agarre y su mirada se tornó visiblemente preocupada— No sé cómo sean las relaciones en Rusia pero aquí no me conformaría con solo una vez.

Iván soltó al norteamericano que volvió el rostro para encontrarse con el latino sonriéndole alegremente, no estaba equivocado a quien le sonreía de esa forma era al ruso, dejó de lado rápidamente cualquier pensamiento al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Luis. El latino no llevaba puesta ni una sola prenda encima pero eso no era lo alarmante ni siquiera la enorme mancha de sangre reseca y girones de piel que tenía en el cuello. Lo más alarmante eran, sin duda alguna, los manchones de sangre reseca que le cubrían el cuerpo y que al principio confundió con tatuajes.

Ya no había la menor duda que el mexicano y aquel enorme gato de apariencia extraña eran la misma persona y en ese caso el ruso que tenía enfrente debería ser la misma bestia albina que visee hacia tan solo un par de horas antes. Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza y comenzó a reír como poseso debido a lo ridículo que le parecía todo eso. Negaba repitiendo constantemente que era una locura.

—No deberías de molestar a la comida—Le recrimino Luis a Iván jalándole suavemente un mechón de cabello pero compensándolo inmediatamente con una caricia en la mejilla, el moscovita ladeo la cabeza apenado mirando de reojo a Alfred por si intentara escapar de nueva cuenta, cuando aquel sintió el peso de su mirada y se volvió a verlos una punzada de celos lo invadió al recordar el beso que le diera a su amante se quitó el pesado abrigo y se lo pasó al latino— A veces eres tan infantil.

Luis se hecho a reír tratando de no ser aplastado por el enorme abrigo que le quedaba varias tallas grandes y termino por sacarle una sonrisa franca a su pareja. Su madre tenía razón no había nada por lo que debía temer por lo que había comprobado Iván sería una excelente adquisición genética para el clan además que era fuerte, atractivo y mucho mejor que cualquiera de los machos que pudieran encontrar en américa.

El día anterior habían planeado todo de forma escrupulosa para la llegada, sabían que los Braginski eran una familia muy importante y debían de impresionarlos no solo dentro de su gente sino también entre los humanos poseían varias empresas transnacionales y se decía que sus miembros más prominentes incluso tenían una gran injerencia en asuntos políticos de Rusia.

En el mundo dominado por los seres humanos encontrar la pareja adecuada para no solo continuar el linaje sino para mejorarlo era indispensable echar mano de cualquier recurso que se tuviera. Los machos de la zona eran demasiado débiles para la futura reina y mucho peores para convertirse en la cabeza del clan ya ni se diga para trasmitir sus genes a la siguiente generación de ahí que tras mucho investigar y firmar contratos su madre finalmente aceptara el comprometerle con uno de los miembros de la honorable casa a la que pertenecía Braginski y no había sido una mala elección.

Cada uno de los clanes tenía su territorio perfectamente delimitado para impedir que otros cazadores se adentraran en su territorio de caza, del cual eran sumamente posesivos, muchas veces los clanes intercambiaban a uno o más de sus miembros entre ellos para reforzar los lazos y así obtener ciertas ventajas. Por el lugar en el que se encontraban solo tenía dos clanes con los que se podía relacionar y honestamente a Luis no le apetecía atar su vida al clan del norte los Shersk de ese clan habían asimilado demasiado bien a los humanos volviéndose tan obstinados y creídos como su presa, los habitantes de NY.

Como dictaminaba la tradición los novios debían de llevar un presente para su contraparte así que pese a su inexperiencia en la caza Luis decidió buscar el regalo él mismo como lo marcaba la tradición.

"Si es mi primera vez tiene que ser especial" Le había dicho a su madre, Antonio, antes de salir a buscar su presente. Normalmente su madre era muy sobreprotectora al grado que incluso llegaba a asfixiarle, según él se parecía demasiado a su padre Itzcóatl y eso sacaba su parte más desidiosa e incluso un mucho combativa.

Antonio había venido de España porque escucho que en México había un poderoso clan guerrero de Shersk nómadas y que su líder era uno de los machos más fuertes e imponentes de la región, cosa que comprobó mucho después. La verdadera forma de Itzcóatl era simplemente imponente asemejaba a un enorme dragón, se trataba de una serpiente de escamas negras y brillantes como espejos con hermosas plumas azules y verdes adornándole la espalda y la cola, cuando la gran serpiente se apoya sobre sus patas traseras y abría las alas emplumadas recordaba a un veredero dragón y había pocos que se resistían ante él.

Igual que su madre había descubierto muchos años atrás Luis descubrió que pese a su apariencia imponente Itzcóatl era un padre muy cariñoso que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él e incluso le permitía acompañarlo a una que otra casería, de padre e hijo, donde claro está a él le tocaba el mejor bocado de la presa. El menor recordaba lo bien que se sentía dormir de bajo de una de las alas de su padre, las plumas siempre le acariciaban el rostro y eran sumamente suaves.

Luis sacudió la cabeza, recordando también lo difícil que había resultado escoger un territorio para la caza de esa noche. Había marcado la zona para que ningún otro Shersk se acercara a la zona, lo de más bajo nivel serian inmediatamente ahuyentados por el olor almizclero que flotaba en el aire y si alguno de alto rango animado por la presencia de una princesa y la promesa de un posible apareamiento se aventuraba por la zona tampoco era un pequeño indefenso.

Por la zona había varios Shersk solitarios de alto rango pero dudaba que alguno de ellos se atreviera a retarlo y si eso no fuera suficiente, si llegara a fallar, al no estar en la etapa de ovulación tendrían tiempo de venirlo ayudar y así su "prometido" podría demostrar su fuerza en un combate ritual en contra del invasor.

Entro al bar buscando con la mirada algún buen presente, no era de las personas que tomaran la iniciativa por lo que se pasó varias horas esperando hasta que finalmente aparecieron esos tres sujetos con sus aires galantes. Lo demás había resultado sumamente sencillo, los hombres eran tan fáciles de complacer y mientras sintieran que tenían el control no se detenían a ver los peligros que se vislumbraban a la lejanía del camino hasta que era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—Iván liuvit Luisa*—El enorme eslavo se inclinó acariciando con los labios el cuello de su pareja llenándolo con pequeños besos y marcándole la piel con su aroma para que nadie más intentase si quiera tocarlo. Levanto la vista sonriéndole mientras mordía suavemente su hombro deslizando una mano sobre su vientre plano—¿Tienes hambre ya? Él tiene buen sabor, podemos comer algo y seguir jugando después.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Ladeo el rostro mirándole con cariño acariciándole los cabellos animándole a que le siguiera tocando. Cuando Iván levanto una ceja confundido se rió— Lo primero.

—Que te amo, da— Contesto con una sencillez que simplemente encandilo al latino quien le tomo del rostro besándole con pasión. Los labios de Iván sabían a sangre y dos pequeños hilos escarlatinos se escurrían por el hombro del moreno manchando el forro del abrigo.

—Solo tengo un poco de hambre y no se debe de discutir con la comida—Alegó el moreno cuando se soltó del eslavo.

El ruso sonrió con un aire infantil cargándolo en brazos le dejo en la enorme silla en la que minutos antes se encontraba él sentado. A un costado de esta descansaba una tubería algo oxidada, golpeando el suelo con la llave de paso se fue acercando lentamente al gringo que ya había agotado todas sus oportunidades de escape y parecía desvalido sin embargo al verlo venir se puso de pie dispuesto a enfrentarle.

—Incluso los conejos muerden— Le sonrió Iván dándole el primer golpe con la tubería que salió volando pese a que Alfred había recibido el golpe había conseguido habilidosamente deshacerse de ella.

Luis les observaba entretenido, sabía que el eslavo solo estaba jugando con la comida y al parecer no le importaba si Alfred hubiera sido un Shersk quizás le habría dado una oportunidad desde su punto de vista era muy entretenido aunque débil y patético como el resto de los humanos.

Iván se sonrió así mismo al ver que el humano quería darle pelea aquello le serviría para distraerse y le enseñaría que, aunque fuera solo la cena, no tenía derecho de tocar a su amante. Todos los músculos de su espalda se tensaron visiblemente antes de que se lanzara a atacarlo a mano limpia usando su mínimo de fuerza para que la diversión no se terminara antes de comenzar.

Alfred con trabajos y podía escapar de los ataques de semejante mole, soltó un grito de dolor cuando el eslavo le mordió el hombro arrancándole un buen trozo de carne. Aun sintiendo semejante dolor se le revolvió el estómago al verlo tragar ese pedazo de su carne como si fuera una galleta de chocolate.

—Eso es lo más asqueroso que he visto—Soltó sin pensarlo el norteamericano—Y eso que amo el cine de horror— A sus espaldas el latino no podía parar de reír no por lo dicho sino por la inconciencia de Alfred que en vez de preocuparse por su vida estaba criticando sus hábitos alimenticios.

Iván le sonrió levantando los hombros en un gesto que le resta importancia a la opinión de su contrincante. Se pasó el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara más, un fino hilo de saliva mezclada con sangre se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios manchándole el mentón y el pecho. Con la lengua limpio los restos de sangre que le habían quedado en la comisura de los labios.

—Bastante bueno, aunque tiene mucha grasa, da— Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, sin importarle la cara de asco que tenía el otro sus ojos color amatista brillaron con un entusiasmo un tanto inusual en él.—Tus amigos tenían mucho mejor sabor por lo que me han dicho.

Los ojos del norteamericano brillaban con una furia tal que incluso llego apretar con fuerza los puños enterrándose las uñas de las manos en las palmas antes de volverlo a atacar con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio asestó varios golpes en el pecho y rostro de su contrincante llegándole a sacar algo de sangre incluso.

El ruso se sorprendió ligeramente con el nuevo ímpetu que había dominado al norteamericano e hizo falta usar un poco más de su fuerza más básica para contraatacar. Le sujeto de uno de los brazos torciéndoselo hacia atrás, sin soltarlo le dio una patada en las costillas. En el rostro de Alfred se pintó una mueca de dolor podía sentir como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban dolorosamente los huesos de su hombro crujían, un ruido seco fue la antesala de aquel grito espantoso que salió de sus labios cuando el ruso le arranco el brazo.

Sin mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento y pensando que ya había tenido suficiente con aquel juego se arrojó sobre su contrincante mordiéndole el cuello y enterrándole los dedos en el vientre, los surcos rojos que nacieron primero con timidez terminaron por abrirse completamente, la sangre broto de todas las heridas que adornaban su cuerpo con una rapidez irracional.

El mexicano al oler en el aire el olor a sangre fresca se levantó y con pasos gráciles camino hasta donde estaban los otros dos. Junto ambas manos recolectando un poco de la sangre que brotaba abundantemente de las heridas del norteamericano aquella escena le recordó a Alfred cuando él mismo hacia aquel gesto para tomar agua del río en las tardes de primavera haya en su juventud.

Los ojos del norteamericano fueron extinguiendo su brillo mientras era devorado, aun estando con vida, podía sentir claramente e incluso alcanzaba a ver como el latino metía la cabeza en su abdomen abierto y devoraba sus viseras. Pedazos de carne y algunos trozos de tripas se regaron por el suelo.

Alfred ya no sentía nada solo un frió que se había llevado piadosamente el dolor que le embriagaba. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta que la muerte le acuno suavemente entre sus brazos dándole finalmente un merecido descanso.

Un año más tarde Iván miraba orgulloso a sus pequeños vástagos alimentarse con la leche de su madre. Le acaricio las orejas al latino, que en su verdadera forma alimentaba a su progenie, sin dejar de sonreírles a los tres pequeños, uno de ellos se puso de pie tambaleantemente y gimoteo para llamar su atención.

Los tres eran aún muy pequeños para haber abierto los ojos y sus cuatro patitas apenas y lograban sostenerlos por más de un minuto. El poco pelito que tenían sobre sus cuerpos les hacía verse sumamente débiles y frágiles despertando irremediablemente el instinto maternal de sus padres.

Iván levanto a su pequeño, el más grande de los tres, y le acuno entre sus brazos cariñosamente acariciando su pequeño cuerpecito con ambos pulgares. El pequeño chillo agudamente dándole a entender que aquello le gustaba mucho y su padre sonrió orgulloso de su pequeña gran familia.

*o*o*o*

Notas: Próximamente, cuando termine al menos dos de los pendientes les traeré un regalo y otra cosa me hice una cuenta en Facebook de esas de juego por si alguien quiere jugar- nótese que anda de novata y desesperada por jugar. Es adicta al juego-


End file.
